Träume
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: Tu cuidarás de ella, Hanabusa -Kaname lo miró con intensidad-. Aunque la odies. Aunque la ames. [AidouxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una chica extraña, sin duda. No parecía, ni de lejos, un Sangre Pura como Kaname. Cualquiera podría jurarlo. Por más que le deban vueltas, no les entraba en la cabeza a ninguno. Y menos, que una chica como ella, con un carácter tan suave y una sonrisa tan sincera, pudiese ser quien era: _Tretia_, la _Reina Roja_; el vampiro al que temen los vampiros, el vampiro al que aman los vampiros. Ella era "el vampiro" por excelencia, cuya existencia estaba oculta en las sombras.

Efectivamente, _Kiliann Irie_ era una chica bastante extraña. Akastuki había decidido -mentalmente- llamarla "saco sonrisas" porque pensaba en lo más profundo de su ser, que aquella chica era tan alegre que, por mucho que sufriese, ese positivismo aplastante no se desvanecería. Claro que tampoco deseaba verla llorar... y al mismo tiempo, ansiaba hacerla sufrir hasta la muerte.

Ruka había visto más allá en los ojos grandes y violetas de aquella chica. Había sentido el dolor profundo que también veía en la mirada de Kaname, quizá mayor. La adoraba y al mismo tiempo la odiaba y temblaba cuando la tenía cerca… Era contradictorio.

Parecía como si se encontrasen delante de Dios, como si la odiasen por permitir aquella basura de mundo sin hacer nada al respecto y como si la idolatrasen, la amasen sin remedio. No sabían casi ni cómo hablar con ella.

Pero lo que más los incomodaba -Kaname incluido- era que en la infinitud violácea de la mirada de Irie; los hacía sentir pequeñitos, insignificantes… Y ella lo notaba todo y, precisamente por eso, había decidido que no los miraría a los ojos, para hacérselo más llevadero a todos.

Hanabusa había interpretado aquello -que Irie cambiase para ayudar a los demás-, como señal de vergüenza hacia su propia persona; como si se odiase a sí misma profundamente. Parecía que sentía la misma confusión hacia sí misma que ellos cuando la tenían cerca.

Aidou era el más cercano a la reina, porque Kaname le había ordenado que la ayudase en todo lo que fuese necesario y no le había quedado más remedio que hacerlo. Y estaba aprendiendo más que nunca con aquella chica a su lado. Ella parecía como si lo comprendiese en todo momento, como si estuviese dentro de su mente. Siempre lo escuchaba hablar, sonriéndole casi con infinita gratitud por confiar en ella.

Kaname, por su parte, parecía aliviado cerca de ella, como si su sonrisa lo limpiase por dentro. A Shiki y a Rima les encantaba escuchar su melodiosa y suave voz, así que solían atender cuando Irie hablaba. Ichijou parecía sentirse bien cerca de ella –y era el único-.

Irie, por su parte, daba la impresión de tenerle manía al resto del mundo –Yuuki incluida-, excepto a Zero con quien, de vez en cuando, había charlado. El cazador, gracias a dios no se irritaba demasiado con su presencia.

-Hoy hablaremos de Hamlet –comentó la profesora de literatura, cargada de libros que comenzó a repartir entre todos los allí presentes.

Renko era una mujer delgada, de grandes ojos jade y cabello negruzco, largo y ondulado. Era algo así como el Director 2.0 y, si sabía que les estaba dando clase a vampiros, no lo demostraba, porque los trataba siempre con el mismo cariño y mimo con el que trataba a los alumnos de la clase diurna. Había llegado el mismo día que Irie y la conocía; todo el mundo lo sabía porque cuando ellas estaban juntas, podía respirarse un ambiente especia, casi de hermandad.

-Espero que os hayáis leído el primer acto, porque no era demasiado trabajo… -comentó risueña desde la otra punta de la clase.

Shiki suspiró con cansancio.

-No, no lo hice… -susurró en bajito Aidou, sabiendo que el de cabellos rojizos tampoco lo había leído.

Irie, a su lado, le hico un gesto con la mano, para que se callara, pero él no lo vio a tiempo. La profesora, todavía joven y con buen oído, puso los brazos en jarras y alzó una ceja, con enfado haciendo que sus gafas de pasta fina se escurriesen nariz abajo.

-Te lo advertí… -susurró Irie, tan bajito que Hanabusa casi no puso escucharla.

-¿Otra vez sin la tarea hecha…? -la profesora rodó los ojos- Dejaré que alguien elija tu castigo por mí –hizo un gesto vago con la mano y al momento, la clase entera miró a Hanabusa con una sonrisa de lo más siniestra.

Ruka soltó una risita por lo bajo, mientras centraba su vista en la profesora, que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra los personajes de la obra de teatro. Aidou le lanzó una mirada asesina que la morena ignoró olímpicamente.

-Bien… -la profesora se giró y sonrió afablemente-. Para no dejar perdidos a Aidou y a otros tantos atrás, vamos a leerlo hoy en clase. Elegid el personaje que queráis. No quiero peleas, ni gritos, ni tonterías varias, que creo que todos tenéis edad para saber comportaros –hablando así, tan seriamente, se había hecho más obvio su acento ruso.

Irie levantó la mano rápidamente y sonrió:

-Yo quiero ser el Espectro.

Renko asintió y escribió "Irie" en la pizarra, al lado "Espectro".

-Hamlet –Kuran fue el siguiente, sin despegar la mirada del libro.

La profesora asintió y se volvió hacia el encerado. El resto de los vampiros de la clase tuvieron vía libre para elegir el personaje que les viniese en gana, pues los dos Sangre Pura ya tenían el suyo.

-Yo el que menos lea… -gruñó Shiki, abriendo el libro, cansado.

-Entonces serás Bernardo –y dicho esto, la profesora apuntó a Senri en el encerado, después añadió-: Antes de que digas nada, Rima; tú serás Francisco, que tampoco habla demasiado.

Al no escuchar queja alguna y sin haber visto como Tohya asentía, escribió el nombre de ella en la pizarra.

Hanabusa suspiró aburrido y dijo solamente:

-Horacio.

-Pues me has dejado sin personaje… -se quejó Ichijou. Aidou simplemente le sonrió con retintín.

-Seréis pues, el Rey, Takuma… -la profesora sonrió, sin embargo el rubio puso mala cara-. Pues eres Marcelo –y, encogiéndose de hombros, escribió el nombre de Ichijou en su lugar de l lista. A él no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero se quedó callado.

Continuaron repartiendo personajes y comenzaron a leer. La clase fue bastante más divertida que las normales. En verdad, escuchar a Akatsuki leer en tono aburrido los juegos de palabras del Polonio, que hacía el papel de bufón en la obra, le daba bastante más gracias de la que ya tenía de por sí.

Irie estaba más contenta de lo habitual. Hanabusa la había visto reírse un sinfín de veces, pero no de aquella forma, casi llorando de la risa. Siempre guardaba las distancias con todo el mundo, pero aquel día, estaba más cerca de él que de costumbre, aunque quizá fuese su imaginación, porque nadie más lo había notado.

Salieron de la clase y directamente se fueron a sus respetivos cuartos, para descansar un rato antes de cenar. La noche estaba clara, sin una nube y se veía a la enorme luna llena allí arriba, en el cielo.

-Mañana vuelve a escoger a Polonio…-comentaba Ichijou riendo, sin dejar de mirar a un abochornado Akatsuki.

-No lo haré de nuevo –replicó el de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Por qué no? Si te pega… -Hanabusa se metió en la conversación, dándose perfecta cuenta de que todo el reparo que se tenían los unos a los otros había ido despareciendo. Era como si todo fuese menos serio, como si realmente estuviesen disfrutando de su estancia en la academia.

-Aidou… -Lo llamó Kaname, levantando un poco la mirada hacia los ojos azules del rubio-. Falta algo.

No, no faltaba algo, faltaba _alguien_. Hanabusa no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento. Se levantó y como una flecha corrió hasta la habitación de Irie. Sin embargo, no sintió que Kaname le estuviese echando la bronca, ni reprochándole nada, simplemente hubo cierto toque de alarma y preocupación en su voz.

La odiaba tanto por tener siempre la atención de Kaname… Y se sentía incapaz de odiarla, sentía que si ella se iba de allí, nada tendría sentido.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó una respuesta. Nada. Tocó de nuevo y susurró su nombre, sin ningún tipo de formula respetuosa, como a ella le gustaba. Nada otra vez. Quizá estuviese cansada y se había echado a dormir.

Aidou iba a abrir la puerta cuando, por fin, alguien en el interior movió el pomo y la abrió. Irie tenía puesto un camisoncito granate de verano, suelto. Sus ojos estaban quizá algo acuosos, aunque en ella, era algo normal, al menos para Hanabusa.

-¿¡Aidou!? ¿No deberías estar cenando? –puso los brazos en jarras y su melena lisa y negra revoloteó casi mágicamente su alrededor. Estaba preocupada.

-No has bajado a cenar –el hecho de que no se alegrase de verlo, de que nunca le gritase "Aidou-sempai, dispárame a mí también" lo ofendía un poco, pero claro, ella era Tertia, no podía esperar algo así de ella. Era como un Dios.

-Ah… Es porque no me encuentro demasiado bien. No tengo hambre, así que no vi la necesidad de hacerlo. Siento haberte preocupado.

-Kaname-sama…- susurró molesto- era quien estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien.

Ella bajó la mirada. Aidou sintió que lo que Irie estaba diciendo era mentira, así que insistió.

-Tienes mala cara…

La Reina recibió el comentario con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias… -soltó un ligero gruñido- justo hoy que me veía más guapa.

Realmente, parecía molesta. Él hizo un amago de sonrisa que le salió quizá más nerviosa de lo que debería. No podía dejar que Irie lo odiase.

-No es eso, tú siempre estás guapa –ahora su sonrisa se hizo más encantadora-, lo que quería decir es que…

No terminó la frase, porque ella ya le había cerrado la puerta. Habían vuelto a fallar con ella, sus dotes de Don Juan... Y eso lo hizo retorcerse de fastidio hasta la médula.

-Vete a cenar...-susurró ella desde dentro con tono preocupado.

Le pareció una chica triste.

Le preció que normal sonrisa de ella reflejaba una alegría vacía. De pronto, notó como la dulce y amable Irie se iba desvaneciendo. Todas aquellas escapadas de ella, aquellos momentos en los que sus ojos se ponían acuosos…

Estaba sufriendo. Irie estaba sufriendo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió e arriba abajo. Por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas para verla llorar. No quería verla triste; ni él, ni Akatsuki, ni Ichijou, ni Rima, ni Kaname…

Se le revolvió el estómago, incómodo ¿Y si la culpa era suya? Kuran lo mataba seguro, o Akatsuki… Cualquiera lo haría. Porque todos la amaban tanto… y la odiaban por igual… y la temían, también.

-Vendré después de cenar a hablar contigo ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -preguntó él, sin esperar respuesta.

-Un vaso de agua –la escuchó decir después de un rato, cuando ya se iba-, por favor.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, volvió al comedor, procurando tener la mente entretenida con los pasillos que había atravesado millones de veces, para no pensar en ella.

-¿Hanabusa? –lo llamó Akatsuki cuando lo vio cabizbajo- ¿Dónde está Irie?

-No se encuentra bien –comentó en tono resuelto-. Me ha dicho que le lleve un vaso de agua al acabar.

Kaname se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, como buscando algo en él que le diese una pista de lo que le pasaba a Irie.

-Y… -Ruka habló dudosa- ¿Qué hace _Tertia_ aquí? Debería estar en Europa, en su castillo, quiero decir.

Habló tensa y atropelladamente, porque aquel era un asunto delicado y más si se tiene en cuenta que Irie era la tercera generación de los vampiros de Sangre Pura más poderosos del mundo y que, ese poder, aumentaba generación tras generación… ¿Por qué alguien TAN importante estaba allí sin escolta alguna?

¿Cuánto poder atesoraría aquella chiquilla?

-Salir de _allí_ –contestó Kaname solamente.

A Ruka se le antojó que Kuran estuviese hablando del mismísimo infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de prólogo. Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones :))**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Aidou se mantuvo callado el resto de la cena y nada más terminar, cogió un vaso de agua –sin saber si ella la quería fría o del tiempo, así que la cogió del tiempo, porque siempre podía enfriarla un poco- y se encaminó, él solo, hasta la habitación de Irie.

Dio un par de toques en la madera de la puerta y esperó a que ella abriera pero, otra vez, parecía que la habitación estaba vacía.

Abrió la puerta, tratando de imaginarse el interior de la habitación, que nunca había visitado. Delante del cristal estaba ella, mirando por la ventana. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, aunque aquel cuarto no era excesivamente distinto al suyo, solo que era individual.

-Irie… -susurró en bajito, temiendo molestarla- te he traído el agua que me pediste.

Ella se levantó como un resorte del asiento y se pasó las manos por los ojos rápidamente. Después suspiró para tomar fuerzas y se giró.

Hanabusa supo, por los regueros de sus mejillas, que Irie había estado llorando y lo invadió una tristeza infinita y al mismo tiempo unas horribles ganas de apuñalarla hasta la muerte, de hacerla sufrir.

Ella le sonrió como siempre, rezando porque el rubio no comentase nada sobre sus lágrimas. Se aproximó un poco hacia él y cogió el vaso que tenía en su mano. Bebió un poquito y después lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Gracias… -susurró ella agradecida.

Irie le tenía un cariño especial a Hanabusa porque se portaba muy bien con ella, porque la miraba de forma distinta al resto del mundo -con menos asco, quizá-, porque se sinceraban con ella…

-Siento lo que te dije antes. Solo estaba… -no encontró palabras y notó como ella se acercaba, así que bajó la mirada.

-No tienes que disculparte, ya estoy acostumbrada… -le sonreía, como si no le importase, pero antes la había visto realmente molesta.

Ella era la Tertia, la Reina Roja… ¿Por qué le importaban tanto los demás si ella es la perfección hecha cuerpo? Ella tenía que ser como su madre o su abuela: caprichosa, juguetona, letal… ¿por qué siempre estaba tan lejos, tan triste y sola?

-Estabas llorando –susurró él, sin pensar-. Lo siento.

Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de los ojos de Irie, incapaces de contenerla y con los labios hizo una mueca de profundo dolor que provocó un extraño sentimiento en Hanabusa, algo en su estómago, no entendió muy bien qué, pero sus ganas de apuñalarla mermaron.

-No es tu culpa –dijo Irie en un hilo de voz-. No te disculpes…

No podía verla llorar, simplemente le era imposible.

La atrajo hacia sí y la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza, acurrucándola en su pecho, arrullándola casi imperceptiblemente, resistiendo fieramente ante sus impulsos de apuñalarla, que todavía persistían.

La apretaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño en la espalda, pero aquella fue la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a consolarla cuando lloraba.

Irie rompió en llanto en el pecho de él, mojando su camisa y se sintió mal por ello. Nunca habría pensado ni por un segundo que alguien, y menos un vampiro, fuese a hacer algo así por ella sin hacerla sufrir antes.

La reina le susurraba algo que Hanabusa no lograba entender. Sentía como si la estuviese ahogando, abrazándola con tanta fuerza, así que la dejó respirar pero sin soltarla. Teniéndola tan cerca, era más agradable su compañía, parecía que sus ideas se iban aclarando y sus instintos asesinos iban disminuyendo.

-Gracias…

Eso era lo que no dejaba de repetir. No dejaba de agradecérselo una y otra vez, como si nunca antes alguien hubiese tenido un gesto cariñoso con ella. Levantó la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, ni él la ella.

-Lo siento… -dijo ella.

Él sonrió, sintiéndose más suelto, como si aquel abrazo lo hubiese hecho coger confianza con ella. La tomó por la barbilla y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas adorablemente seductoras mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

Sin motivo aparente, congeló la última y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Claro, ya tenía otro tesoro…

-No te disculpes.

Ella soltó una suave risa y lo miró, casi juguetona.

-¿Estás seduciéndome?

-Puede… -se hizo el sueco.

-Oh, no… Yuuki se pondrá celosa –comentó, a punto de soltar una carcajada.

Él rió.

-Toda la Academia se pondría celosa –dijo, alagándose a sí mismo.

Irie se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto extremadamente cómico con la cara. Su cabello volvió a revolotear a su alrededor.

-Akatsuki está cansado de decírmelo, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto –comentó riendo.

-¿El qué?-Aidou no entendió.

-Que eres un egocéntrico… -a Hanabusa escuchar aquello de la boca de ella, le hirió un poquito el corazoncito y el orgullo- y un pervertido.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Y lo segundo todavía más! –gritó ofendido: no quería que la Reina tuviese una mala impresión de él.

-Demuéstramelo –ahora sí levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules de él, que sintió como el color violeta tan extraño de los ojos de ella lo atraía fuertemente.

Hanabusa alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Suéltame y te lo perdono todo –parecía divertida, más alegre después de desahogarse llorando.

Tuvo que pensar un momento en lo que estaba diciéndole la chica, porque creía que no la tenía sujeta, pero era mentira, todavía la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Así que, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, la soltó. Porque no deberías estar tocando a la Reina, sin embargo, aquel contacto con ella, no lo había desagradado, es más, quería quedarse más tiempo cerca de ella.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin encontrar palabras vacías que decirse, hasta que una musiquita empezó a sonar:

_**Where are the people that accused me?**_

_**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**_

_**They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light**_

_**They'll return but I'll be stronger**_

-¡Me llaman! –chilló ella, tirándose hacia el móvil sobre la mesa, al lado del vaso de agua, que casi tira. Lo cogió al momento y preguntó en inglés-: ¿Quién es?

Hanabusa no supo si irse o si no, así que opto por quedarse; entre otros motivos, porque quería saber cuál era la canción del tono de llamada de ella –porque a él le encantaba la música-.

La vio hablar por el teléfono y sintió de nuevo ganas de abrazarla y también de hacerla llorar lágrimas de sangre. Era tan hermosa… sin duda la mujer más bonita de la tierra.

-Lo siento –se disculpó otra vez-, parece ser que _por ahora_, está todo bien _allí_.

-¿En Irlanda? –preguntó él.

Irie asintió.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –se aventuró a preguntar Aidou.

Ella se mostró reacia a contestar al principio, pero después, con amargura, susurró:

-Porque estaba harta de… _ese sitio_.

-¿Te dejaron salir?

-No. Me fui yo.

-¿Está bien que hagas algo así? No es que quiera que te vayas…

-No está bien pero… no tenía derecho a tenerme _así_. Por eso me fui y… -su mirada se perdió el algún punto de la habitación- les dije que si tenían algo que objetar, no dudarían en matarlos.

Era la primera vez que se sinceraba con él. Eso sí que lo llenó de orgullo, podría pasárselo por la cara a cualquiera, si quisiera, incluso a Kaname...

Volvió a hacerse en silencio entre ambos. Ella parecía estar a punto de volver a llorar, así que Hanabusa cambió de tema radicalmente, pensando que, aunque Irie fuese alguien tan importante como _Tertia_, no sentía que estuviesen a tanta distancia el uno del otro. Incluso la sentía más cercana que Kaname.

-¿Qué canción era? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Unbreakable, de Fireflight –respondió ella-. No escucho demasiada música en japonés...

-Es normal, eres inglesa.

-Irlandesa –corrigió automáticamente.

-Como sea –Hanabusa hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano derecha.

-Vale, pues ahora te llamarás Horacio…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo soy inglesa –sonrió victoriosa, encogiéndose de hombros con algo parecido a sorna.

-Irlandesa… -corrigió él con pesadumbre.

-Así mejor.

Al chico le gustaba más que ella lo regañase, porque Kaname era más… bruto. Irie era humilde y pocas veces la había visto enfadada –solo levantaba una ceja y todo se arreglaba-.

-¿Me dejas escucharla?

-Claro, escucha todas las que quieras. Pero mi IPod no se mueve de mi cuarto. Si él me falta, mi vida deja de tener sentido –hizo un gesto dramático, mientras se acercaba al escritorio y abría un cajón, del cual sacó el Ipod y se lo tiró a Aidou.

-Ya pareces Kain-Polonio –bromeó él.

-¡No! ¡Akatsuki es superior! –Sonrió más- ¡Él haría algo como…! –se tiró en la butaca, en posición desganada y, con voz cansada dijo-: Sin él, mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Aidou abrió mucho los ojos, antes de echarse a reír. No conocía aquella faceta de Irie.

-Cuando acabes de reírte, no rompas mi IPod y siéntate en la cama –le indicó ella, risueña.

Él asintió y se sentó en la cama, curioseando entre todas las canciones de ella. Irie, mientras tanto, se puso a ordenar la montonera de papeles sobre la mesita auxiliar.

Hanabusa se quedó mirándola fijamente recoger, con gesto aquel serio y eficiente en su rostro de finos rasgos:

Había algo en ella fuera de aquella alegría contagiosa que Kain decía que desprendía. Era como una niña que lloraba, que pedía ayuda… y estaba sola. O fue, por lo menos, la impresión que le dio.

-No es que dude de tus gustos musicales, porque la gran mayoría de las canciones que tienes me gustan, pero… ¡¿Los Backstreet Boys?! ¡¿En serio?! –preguntó él, riendo.

-Tú escuchas a las Spice Girls, así que no te burles.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hanabusa boquiabierto.

Ella alzó la ceja y se giró para mirarlo.

-Lo dije de broma… Pero está visto que acerté –una sonrisita apreció en sus labios.

-¡Solo tengo una canción de ellas!

-No tienes que darme explicaciones… -se le escapó una risita por lo bajo.

Hanabusa iba a replicar, pero cuando el IPod cambió de canción al acabar la anterior, se quedó boquiabierto:

-¡Phil Collins!

-Sí, me encanta.

-Es que, en serio, me gustan todas… Incluso las clásicas.

-Normalmente, escucho de todo.

-¡My inmortal! –Aidou dio un saltito sobre la cama, al cambiar de canción, gesto que a ella le pareció adorable.

-¿También te gusta Evanescense? –Irie se volvió hacia él, sorprendida- No me lo esperaba…

-¡Claro que me gusta!

-Te hacía más de Cascada… -comentó riendo.

-Sinceramente, no pensé que escuchases música –Hanabusa ignoró el comentario de ella. Hablaba casi para sí.

-¡Eso me ha ofendido!

-Ah… Lo siento.

-No te disculpes –contestó sonriendo.

Después de un rato en silencio, alguien tocó a la puerta y ella se acercó a abrirla. Kain atravesó el umbral como si entrase en su casa. Con una mano en el bolsillo y pasándose la otra por el pelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la chica.

-Perfectamente, solo un poco cansada… -comentó risueña.

-No tienes buena cara…

-Sí –Irie rodó los ojos-, Aidou se ha encargado de recordármelo.

Akatsuki puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la acarició suavemente, sonriendo un poquito:

-Mejórate –después, dio un paso atrás y llamó a la su primo-: Hanabusa, vámonos.

Aidou lo ignoró, embobado con la música.

-¿Está escuchando música? –Kain levantó un poquito una ceja, sabiendo que no iba a haber forma de haberlo reaccionar hasta que se quitase los cascos.

-Sí, he descubierto que le encanta y que tenemos unos gustos parecidos… -comentó ella, mirando al rubio también.

-Ya, pero es hora de…-ella lo interrumpió. Akatsuki estaba nervioso.

El de cabellos anaranjados sintió después de alejar sus manos del cuerpo de ella, ganas de romperle los brazos y de… beber su sangre.

-No te preocupes, dentro de un rato le digo que se vaya.

-Pero Kuran…

-Yo me encargo. Cuando termine de ordenar eso, lo saco de mi cuarto –señaló un montoncito de papeles sobre su escritorio- ¿De acuerdo?

Akatsuki asintió y le dedicó una última mirada breve a Hanabusa que parecía estar a gusto en el cuarto de Tertia. No debería estar ahí porque, si pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella, la apuñalaría en cualquier momento.

Salió del cuarto de Irie y ésta misma, se puso a terminar de ordenar su escritorio, girándose de vez en cuando a contemplar a Hanabusa, completamente ensimismado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La última vez que se giró a verle, porque ya había acabado su trabajo, él estaba tumbado en la cama y, cuando se próximo a una distancia prudencial, temiendo que en cualquier momento la atacase, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido.

Ni su madre ni su hermana habían dormido cerca de ella nunca. Nadie, ni un humano siquiera, se había acercado tanto a ella como Hanabusa o Ichijou. Les estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

No quiso aproximarse demasiado él, tampoco quiso despertarlo, por si acaso el buen trato que había tenido con ella se acababa y la golpeaba, como el resto. Con suerte, por parte de él solo tendía que soportar la mirada de miedo hacia ella, de odio, de asco...

Estaba tumbado en mitad de la gran cama, durmiendo. Visto así, tan tranquilo, la enterneció un poco. Pero pensó que quizá el chico podría tener frío; así que Irie cogió una manta y se subió a la cama, para taparlo.

Paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo de Hanabusa, bien cubierto por el uniforme… Excepto el cuello. Apetitoso y pálido. Olía delicioso y probablemente supiese todavía mejor.

Desvió la vista lo más rápido que pudo, sonrojada. Se creyó ruin y pervertida.

"_¿Cuánto hace que no bebo…__? Creo que desde que estoy aquí_", pensó ella. "_Llevo seis meses muerta de sed_"

Por eso estaba tan cansada y débil. Pero no quería morder a nadie, no quería hacerles daño. No quería… herirlos tanto como la hirieron a ella.

Cuando lo estaba tapando, él se movió inquieto y ella, deseándole un sueño tranquilo y placentero, besó su frente, llevándose todos sus malos pensamientos por una noche -a cambio de tenerlos ella-. Después se dio la vuelta, para bajar de la cama y quedarse a dormir en cualquier esquina -no le importaba demasiado hacerlo porque antes no había tenido cama-.

Pero Aidou la había cogido por la muñeca. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero sí como para evitar que se alejase de él.

-Aidou… -susurró ella muy bajito- Suéltame, por favor.

Él volvió a atraerla hacia sí y la mantuvo en sus brazos, con fuerza. La abrazó, porque quería tenerla cerca. No contestó. Estaba dormido.

-Quédate… -susurró él, en sueños-.

Aquella noche, por primera vez en años, las pesadillas que atormentaban a Irie y el dolor en el pecho que le provocaban desapareció. Fue la primera vez en su vida que lloró de alegría y también fue la primera vez que creyó que su vida podía cambiar, que nunca se separaría de Hanabusa.

* * *

_**They're gonna clean up your looks**_

_**With all the lies in the books**_

_**To make a citizen out of you**_

_**Because they sleep with a gun**_

_**And keep an eye on you, son**_

_**So they can watch all the things you do**_

El móvil de ella volvió a sonar, con el tono de despertador y se levantó para apagarlo: estaba anocheciendo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que seguramente se había quedado dormida trabajando y se había tirado en la cama con poco más que una manta. Estaba agotada.

-¿Kain…? –Gruñó alguien a su lado- ¿… has cambiado el tono de despertador? Sabía que te gustaba esa canción pero…

Hanabusa se quedó mudo al descubrir que aquella no era su habitación, porque sus sábanas olían a lavanda, no a hierbabuena.

Irie se giró para ver al chico incorporarse a su lado. Se levantó de la cama, de un salto, roja como un tomate, recordándolo todo al instante y maldiciéndose por ello.

-¿¡Qué…!? –Aidou se quedó blanco.

-¡Te quedaste dormido en mi cuarto!

-¿Ah…?

-¡Y no me soltaste en toda la noche!

-¡¿Qué hice qué?! –gritó angustiado.

-¡Al final sí que eres un pervertido!

-¡Que no! ¡ARG! ¡Kaname-sama me va a pegar!

Y finalmente, la escuchó llorar. Volvió a ver allí a una niña indefensa, que lloraba a lágrima viva.

Irie se quedó plantada delante de la ventana, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber puesto más resistencia el día anterior. Se puso inmediatamente de espaldas a él porque no quería verlo triste por su culpa.

Ella tenía que soportar todo el sufrimiento de aquel mundo en forma de dolor, de golpes, de llantos y de sangre, no podía acostumbrarse a que la quisieran. Todos tenían que odiarla, que golpearla, que apuñalarla… No podía dejar que alguien la tratase bien.

"_¿Por qué deseo tanto que alguien me quiera?_", gritaba en su mente ella: "_¿Por qué me da tanto miedo ser querida? ¿Y si le hacen dañ__o a él también? ¿Volverán a golpearme, a encerrarme allí? ¿Volverán a sacarme más sangre?... ¿Me matarán esta vez?_"

-N-No… llores.

Un Sangre Pura no podía mostrar sus lágrimas. Siempre había sido así.

-No deberías estar aquí… -susurró ella.

Irie tenía razón, pero… parecía que le estaba pidiendo que se quedase. Sus palaras lo habían hecho sentir un dolor infinito en el pecho.

-Lo siento… Yo no… -Irie lo interrumpió.

-¡Es mi culpa! –gritó-. Todo es mi culpa… -susurró después, bajando la vista- Hablaré con Kaname para explicarle…

-No hiciste nada malo –habló serio, con voz seca, interrumpiéndola.

Asumiría aquel castigo, como todos los demás.

Irie, a paso rápido, entró en el baño y metió la cabeza bajo la ducha, para despejarse; porque tenía serias ganas de darse de golpes contra algo. Dejó que el agua le empapase el pelo y cayese gota a gota, llevándose sus preocupaciones cañería abajo. Cerró el agua y se sentó en una esquinita sin coger una toalla siquiera.

Se sentía mal. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos ser amigos. Ella era la Reina, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, no podía hacer amistad con nadie, tenía que mantenerse sola y distante en su trono.

Se quedó allí, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, encogida sobre sí misma hasta que Hanabusa, sintiéndose mal, reunió la fuerza necesaria para entrar. No la vio el principio, pero cuando avanzó un poco, la encontró escondida detrás de la bañera.

Se acercó un poco, pero las heladas palabras de ella lo detuvieron:

-Tienes que irte.

-Kaname me ordenó que cuidara de ti –susurró él, sabiendo perfectamente que no estaba allí por orden de Kuran, sino porque él quería.

-Lo sé pero… No puedes acercarte tanto a mí.

Irie tenía la cabeza baja, escondida, negándose a mirarlo.

-Pero… Quiero hacerlo –la respuesta de él, hizo que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? _Tienes_ que alejarte.

-P-Porque… -susurró dudoso- me… me g-gustas.

Irie levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que, bajo su flequillo, asomasen sus ojos violáceos. Hanabusa calló en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se puso colorado:

-¡No es que me gustes de _esa_ forma…! –no supo cómo explicarse y empezó a gesticular exageradamente- ¡Es que me caes bien! ¡Me…! ¡Me atraes! ¡Eso es!

"_No lo has arreglado…_"

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo que por su culpa, Hanabusa tendría problemas.

-No puedo atraerte, Aidou… Soy Tertia, _tienes_ que odiarme.

Él sintió como si Irie le hubiese agujereado el pecho de un balazo. Parecía que necesitaba castigarse a sí misma, hacerse sufrir, pero no a propósito; más bien era porque no sabía cómo afrontar la situación y eso hacía que se sintiese culpable.

Como si nunca nadie se hubiese molestado en tratarla bien.

-Pero tú…. Tu no quieres que te odie –susurró inseguro.

La mirada violeta de ella se oscureció de pronto, bajo el manto negro del dolor. Deseaba que la quisiesen: hasta un monstruo como su madre había sido amada por alguien.

Ella no era mala, no había hecho nada malo…

-Es mi obligación ser odiada, no tengo derecho a querer nada.

Aquellas palabras eran crueles, muy crueles a oídos de Hanabusa. Quizá no fuesen ciertas del todo.

Irie se levantó para vestirse y no llegar tarde a clase –y también para sacar a Aidou de su cuarto y quedarse igual de aislada que siempre-. Nada más dar dos pasos perdió el equilibrio, porque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía sangre y ella, más que ningún otro vampiro, la necesitaba.

Aquellas pequeñas pastillitas blancas no funcionaban y eso lo empeoraba.

Hanabusa se apresuró a cogerla en brazos. Por tercera vez, se quedó ensimismado con la esencia de ella, la fragancia de su deliciosa sangre mezclada con un sinfín de hierbas medicinales, que lo hacían enloquecer.

-Estás empapada –comentó cuando tocó su corto y escotado camisón granate que se le ceñía al cuerpo-. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas mareada? –desvió la vista del escote e ella, ruborizado.

-Estoy débil… -susurró, intentando alejarse de él, pero Aidou se lo impidió, la tenía a una distancia prudencial, cogida por las caderas.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó preocupado.

"_¿Eres__ tonto o practicas?__"_, gruñó ella mentalmente.

-¿Tu qué crees?

Hanabusa se puso nervioso, al entender lo que le pasaba. Cierto era que siempre que la veía, bebía agua, nunca sangre o aquel estúpido sucedáneo en forma de pastillas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin… ? –no terminó la frase, porque no era necesario.

-Seis meses –contestó ella.

-¿Tanto? –a Aidou le costó creerlo-. Te traeré…

-Las tabletas no funcionan conmigo –gruñó ella.

"_¿Y ahora qué mierda hago_?", gritó Hanabusa en su mente. Después, suspiró, resignado.

-Toma de la mía –dijo.

Irie se quedó blanca:

A ella le traían la sangre en una copa, nunca antes había mordido a alguien… Le daba vergüenza. Tampoco quería hacerle daño. Su madre la había mordido una vez y sintió un dolor indescifrable y temía que eso pudiese pasarle también a Aidou si ella clavaba sus colmillos en su carne.

Porque ella era Tertia, una existencia maldita, que nació para destruir, no para crear.

-N-No quiero… -contestó.

A él tampoco le gustaba demasiado que le chupasen la sangre, pero haría una excepción, por ella.

-Hazlo –habló con seriedad y a ella le dio la impresión de que, de pronto, el pez gordo era él.

-Te va a doler…

Aidou suspiró cansado.

-Hazlo…

-Pero… yo nunca… -se puso roja- he mordido a nadie.

-¿Eh? –Hanabusa abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que se le caerían en cualquier momento, casi le da la risa- Bromeas…

-¡Claro que no! Me traían la sangre en una copa… todos los días.

Él suspiró de nuevo. Ella mientras, se mentalizó.

-Da igual, no es nada complicado. Pero acaba rápido –cada vez, Hanabusa estaba más rojo.

-Aidou… no te preocupes, yo… estoy bien.

-No estás bien… No seas terca –Irie se preguntó por qué él estaba tan nerviosos y ruborizado.

-Vale –no insistió más, porque realmente estaba sedienta. Normalmente no era tan sencillo convencerla-, pero si después te duele, es tu culpa.

-Que no me duele…

Aidou se puso nervioso cuando ella desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, y después el segundo. Irie le acomodó suavemente el cuello de la camisa, para que no se manchase de sangre y lentamente acarició el cuello de él con una mano.

Le dedicó una última mirada de disculpa al rubio antes de colocar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Se puso de puntillas, para estar más cómoda y con los labios acarició el cuello de él, delicadamente, temiendo hacerle daño. Hanabusa, recto como un palo, sintió como si algo se encendiese en su interior y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

Irie disfrutó del olor de la sangre que estaba a punto de probar unos segundos antes de clavar sus blancos y sobresalientes colmillos en el cuello de Aidou. Tenía tanta sed que la sangre del chico le supo a gloria –quizá influyese que era deliciosa, también-.

Hanabusa dejó escapar un gemido y levantó la cabeza. Lo invadió una sensación de placer infinito y buscó el cuerpo de ella, con las manos. No pensó siquiera. Acarició sus muslos, deleitándose a sí mismo, pegándose bien a ella.

Después, subiendo el camisoncito de la chica en el proceso, llegó a sus caderas, luego a su abdomen…

-¿Aidou?

Irie lo miró sonrojada, con un pequeño reguero de sangre que caía desde el labio hasta su mentón –lo limpió con el dedo y luego lo lamió-. Había estado tan ensimismada, que no se había percatado en absoluto de que las manos del chico habían llegado casi hasta sus pechos, de lo que sí se había dado cuenta era de las pequeñas descargas tan agradables que aquello le había producido.

La chica se había encargado de hacer cerrar los dos pequeños agujeritos que habían producido sus propios colmillos en el cuello de él.

Hanabusa "despertó" y bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de ella. No se movió, se quedó como un boque de hielo, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, recordando el placer que le había provocado que ella le mordiese, lo bien que se había sentido al tocarla… y dándose cuenta, para su pesar, de que la _deseaba_.

Y vaya si la deseaba.

Ella estaba contrariada, porque no le importaba estar así de cerca de él, pero sabía que estaba obligada a alejarse. Así que, dio un paso atrás, y los brazos del rubio cayeron inertes, tras soltarla.

-Aidou… ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí…

-¿Te ha dolido mucho?

Hanabusa negó con la cabeza solemnemente, pensando que quizá tenía que dejarse morder por Irie un poco más a menudo. Desechó mentalmente aquella idea y pensó que quizá ella había bebido demasiada sangre y ahora estaba un poco aturdido, así que improvisó una sonrisa, esperando que Irie no preguntase nada sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero la suerte de Aidou no estaba a su favor aquel día.

-¿P-Porqué hiciste _eso_? –preguntó Irie, en tono de "al final sí que eres un pervertido".

Hanabusa, incapaz de explicarse, se dio la vuelta y salió del baño: "_Porque me pone que me muerdas__… ¡__joder!"_.

-Vamos a llegar tarde… -susurró él, tras salir por la puerta.

Ella se preguntó qué había hecho mal… Había disfrutado tanto que se sentía fatal, no podía ser querida por nadie, no podía disfrutar del calor y las caricias de Hanabusa.

El rubio, mientras se arreglaba la ropa, caminando por los pasillos, se sentía confuso. Ella tenía algo especial que, por algún motivo, lo atraía demasiado, pero ella misma lo había dicho: era Tertia, estaba hecha para ser odiada.

Pero no merecía eso… ¿Verdad?


End file.
